Talk:Bonito Rice/@comment-27857649-20181009051955
I. Abandon I don't really remember what my Attendant looks like anymore. The only thing I remember was how he looked at me when he summoned me. I'll never forget that. "How come there's a pair of cat ears? What? This is a Food Soul? Forget it." I didn't even have the time to react, the man had already turned around and left. I didn't know how to feel, but I chased after him. I'm not what you would call a combat Food Soul. When it comes to hand-eye coordination, I'm really bad. I guess you could say I'm not particulary good at anything. I held onto the corners of my clothes as Attendant snared at me. "Why are you so useless! I guess you'll do as a shield!" Just as the giant Fallen Angel began to charge towards my Master Attendant, I was pulled in front of him to shield him. Needless to say, I wass knocked up into the sky! Attendant didn't even hesitate when he saw me knocked out... He turned and ran off. I closed my eyes and waited for my death. However, even the Fallen Angel pitied my existence. It simply looked at me and chased after my Attendant. I saw my Attendant being chased down by the Fallen Angel. I also saw a pool of blood as he collapsed... I fled in terror and fear as the ground turned red. When I finally arrived at the town, I collapsed and stared at my hands... I'm useless...Utterly useless... After Attendant passed away, I wandered the town without care. I also worked some random jobs to make ends meet. However, these jobs didn't last long. I always ended up being fired. It was puring rain that day. That gloomy weather reflected how I felt. I sat in that old log cabin and stared at that endless rain. I should have just ended my life and held onto that Fallen Angel. At the very least, Master Attendant would have survived. I made up my mind. I left the cabin and walked out into the rain towards the dangerous outskirts. Just as I was about to leave the town, an umberella suddenly appeared above me. "Where are you going? Where's your umberella in this heavy rain? Those outskirts are filled with danger." "....." "Do you have nowhere to go?" "...We..." "You look awfully sad...like and abandoned kitten. Why don't you come with me? A lot of your companions are with me." His house wasn't that big, but it was filled with cats. Those kittens weren't afraid of people. When they saw me, they came to me and sniffed me. I guess they feld comfortable with me. Those little kittens came towards me and snuggled around my feet. Their soft and warm bodies made me feel warmer in this pouring rain. That man looked at me and began to laugh, he approaches me and patted my head as if I were a cat. "Even they think you're their companion! I guess taking you home was the right choice!"